


Stand Up And Run

by SenI



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Slash, Touching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Mavin fanart, inspired by "Stand Up And Run" by Billy Talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Up And Run

_Can't you see there is no logic to love?_  
 _And we're lost just like the stars up above_  
 _If I'd only known how you'd make me feel_  
 _I would kiss the ground that touches your heel_  
 _After all these years of being apart_  
 _Don't let reason try to tear us apart_  
 _If the compass breaks then follow your heart_  
 _And I hope it leads you right back into my arms_

[](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/falloutpunk/media/Run3.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song and for some reason (probably the fact that I'm currently obsessed with all things AH/RT) it made me think of Gavin and Michael being apart for a while (maybe Gavin goes back to England for work or something), and when they finally see each other again they run into each other's arms and confess their undying love! _Mushy mushy fluff fluff Sen you make me sick._
> 
> Listen to the song, it's lovely https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsmbGsj2WNs


End file.
